


Chocolate Proposal

by traitorsinlove



Series: For The Love of Bellarke [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance, Tragedy, bellarke drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove
Summary: First fic in my collection of Bellarke one-shots. Literally the titles are the summaries. Enjoy, guys!





	Chocolate Proposal

Tonight was their two-year anniversary. Bellamy was dressed in a black suit, his dark curls falling freely across his forehead as he stared at the woman across the table from him. Clarke wore a stunning red dress that hugged her in all the right places; her blond curls were pulled into a side ponytail behind her right ear.

To Bellamy, she was the very essence of gorgeous.

A soft smile graced his lips as he saw her scrunch her nose as she found something distasteful on the menu.

“What are you thinking about getting?” He asked softly, not wanting to disrupt the quiet atmosphere of the restaurant.

“I’m not sure yet…” Clarke mused, her eyes never leaving the menu. “I’m debating on the filet mignon or the rack of lamb for the main course, but there’s so much here! I mean, this is a five star restaurant, Bell.”

She finally looked up, her eyes wide in amazement.

He chuckled at her reaction to The Firehouse.

“It is that, Princess. But it is also our anniversary, so I think a five-star restaurant is in order.” He reached across the table and gently took her hand in his, the smile in his eyes remaining.

“Thank you for tonight, Bell.” She smiled at him, her chest swelling as she thought of what Bellamy meant to her.

“Of course, Princess.” He whispered, giving her hand a small squeeze.

“So,” She returned her gaze to the menu, but kept her hand firmly in his. “First course; what will it be?”

Bellamy searched the menu and read the description of each item.

“How about the Artisanal cheese plate?” He glanced up at her.

“You read my mind, Mr. Blake.” She grinned brightly.

“Great minds think alike.” He shrugged, a smile spreading across his face.

An hour and a half later, they left The Firehouse, raving over how excellent the food had been.

“Care for a walk?” Bellamy asked, gesturing to the nearly empty sidewalk.

“I would love that.” She smiled up at him. The vintage streetlamps dimly lit the dew-covered cobblestone ways as they walked, hand in hand.

Their conversation was minimal; they mostly only cared about spending quality time together, not bothering with much chatter. The silence was completely normal and comfortable for them both.

Clarke felt the warmth from Bellamy’s arm through her black pea coat as they walked, the chilly fall air beginning to bite at her heel-clad feet.

She shivered, and Bell stopped and turned to her.

“How about we go in here?” He asked nonchalantly, casting a glance at Le Grand, Clarke’s favorite chocolate shop.

Clarke’s face broke into a grin. “Great.”

The bell rang out in the empty store, and Joan, the attendant behind the counter, smiled warmly at the couple.

“Good evening, what can I help you two with?” Joan offered.

“Joan, you know me. Give me a few minutes and I’ll have a list ready.” Clarke gave the woman a knowing look, and Joan laughed.

“You got it, Clarke. Anything for my favorite customer.” She sat back and waited for the couple to finish perusing through the display shelves.

Little did Clarke know that Joan was in on a plan…

“Alright, Joan, I think I’ve got an idea of what I would like.” Clarke called out, not taking her eyes off of the truffles in the case before her.

“Call ‘em out, Clarke.” Joan took out one of the stores pink paper bags.

Clarke named off the treats she wanted, and Joan bagged them up for her. When Joan looked to Bellamy, he politely declined any sweets.

“On second thought,” He said as Joan finished ringing him up. “I just remembered. Joan, you have that item I special ordered?”

Joan gave him a smile. “Why, yes, I do.”

She turned to the counter behind her and reached for another pink paper bag. This one, however, already had something in it. Joan set it on the counter and slid it towards Bellamy. He placed a gentle hand on top of it, and looked at Clarke.

“I got you something special. I really think you’ll like it.” He gave her a small smile as he slid the bag towards her.

Clarke picked up the bag and reached inside. Expecting to come into contact with a truffle or chocolate or some sort, she was surprised when she felt velvet.

“What…” Her words were cut short when she pulled out the small, black ring box.

Her eyes immediately grew to twice their normal size as Bellamy gently took the box in his hands, knelt down, and opened it to her.

Inside was the most gorgeous ring Clarke had ever seen: a round cut diamond set into a diamond studded, white gold infinity band.

She didn’t cry. She didn’t cover her mouth with her hand like in the movies. She just stood there, a shocked smile slowly curving her lips.

“Clarke Griffin,” Bellamy looked up into her bright blue eyes. “I love you so much. I can’t even try to express how I feel about you, Princess. You make me want to be a better man, you make me feel like I have a purpose, and you inspire me. Even though we’ve been together for two years now, my stomach still flips when I think of seeing you. I never want to lose that feeling; I want to keep loving you for as long as I live. Clarke, I want you to be my wife. Will you do me that honor, and marry me?”

Clarke’s eyes never left Bellamy’s while he was speaking. As she watched his lively brown eyes, she saw a mix of emotions. Nervousness, hope, excitement, but mostly love. She knew her eyes mirrored everything his eyes did.

“Bellamy Blake…” She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. “Get off that floor right now.”

He blinked in surprise. That wasn’t anything remotely close to the response he had been hoping for. As soon as he was standing on both feet, he felt Clarke’s hands come up to cup his face. She looked into his eyes, smiling softly, wondering how in the world she managed to land a man like Bellamy Blake.

“Yes.” She whispered, a grin breaking out across her face at the look of immediate relief on Bellamy’s face.

Bellamy’s arms wrapped around Clarke’s waist, and he pulled her to him quickly before crushing her lips with his in a joyful kiss.

He felt Clarke shaking in his arms, and he gently pulled away to find her laughing.

He felt a childlike grin break across his face, undoubtedly the biggest one he had ever worn in his life.

Clarke Griffin had said yes. Clarke Griffin was going to be his wife and the mother of their future children. Bellamy knew that it didn’t matter what trials they faced, they would always be there for each other through thick and thin, in wealth or poverty, in health or sickness, for the rest of their lives.

And neither one of them could have been any happier.


End file.
